The present invention relates to an automatic flush system for use with evaporative coolers.
Evaporative cooling systems are used in greenhouses, poultry houses and livestock installations for conveniently and economically cooling the interior of such buildings. These cooling systems are typically installed in a wall of the building and contain a pad or fill material, often of corrugated impregnated paper or the like, which receives water from a water distribution pipe located above an upper edge of the fill so that the fill is water soaked as the water passes through it. Outside air is drawn through the fill in cross or counter-current relationship to the water causing the evaporation of the water which cools the air. The thus cooled air is then supplied to the interior of the building.
A typical evaporative cooling installation uses a water distribution pipe extending above the upper edge of the evaporative cooling media, or fill, equipped with small holes, nozzles or ports that normally spray water upwards into a cover or splash plate from where it is distributed downwardly into the fill. Because these cooling systems are normally installed outdoors, debris in the form of insects, leaves, small sticks and the like invariably fall onto the water sump and get into the water distribution system. Some of this debris lodges in the holes of the water distribution pipe, clogging those holes. As a result, it is necessary to periodically clean the distribution pipe and its water discharge holes.
One previously proposed flushing system for water distribution pipes is to simply provide a discharge port at the end of the water distribution pipe, either horizontally or on a vertical leg of the pipe. The port is closed with a valve during normal operation of the system. However, periodically, the valve is opened during operation to flush out debris in the pipe. The problem with this system is that it is not automatic and the operators of the poultry house or greenhouse often forget to perform this flushing operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic flushing system for evaporative cooler water distribution supplies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic flushing system which will both flush the pipe and clean the water distribution holes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic flushing system for an evaporative cooler water distribution supply which operates each time the water distribution supply is turned off.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient and inexpensive automatic flushing system.